In the Beginning
by Kasamyra
Summary: Witches, Vampires, and Shapeshifters have been a part of the modern world since before anyone can remember. How did these species come into existance and where did they begin? Is it possible that these species are related to those they hate the most?


In The Beginning

Mice scurried in fright across the cold rock floors of the castle. The harsh wind swept down the long corridors, bouncing off the darkening walls and tearing at the hangings. It was nearing the end of summer, and as the sun set the air grew cold and clouds rolled across the sky. The silence of the castle was abnormal, inhuman.

The moment after the sun sunk below the horizon, a high pitched scream cut through the silence, scaring the surrounding wild life into fleeing. The closest people to the castle were in the nearby village of Tekio which was located over the distand hills to the west.

"Please," a weak, female voice pleaded. "Please, I will do anything... anything..." Her voice trailed off to a whisper. The girl looked to be about the age of seventeen or eighteen, though with her young face she could have been mistaken for even younger. She had long brown hair that would normally curl in ringlets down to the middle of her back but at the moment her perfect face was covered by a light sheen of sweat and she was laying on the hard floor surrounded by three inhumanly beautiful women. The young girls round, dark grey eyes were searching each of their faces in turn, looking for some hint of compassion or agreement. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a jolt of pain that came from her midsection. Her stomach was swollen past it's normal size. She was with child. Which at the time was common for her age. This girl, howevr, was not married, and had never been with a man. She was pregnant through other means. She knew that she was not able to carry a child because of some sort of birth misfunction, and when she had seen the dishoner she had brought on her family for not being a suitable wife, she had gone to the villages healer. The healer had given her an old scroll and directed her to an old, supposedly haunted castle on the outskirts of the village. The girl had gone, alone, eager to be able to bring a good name to her family. She had gone to the highest part of the castle, the northern tower, and prayed and called to the so called 'Powers' for three days and three nights, asking them to grant her a child, just as the healing woman had said to do.

They had come at last, the three women that were called the 'Powers' and they had granted the girl her wish. In return, the girl had to stay locked up in the castle until the child was born. It was not until almost three months into her pregnancy that the girl for out she was carrying not one, but three babies in her womb. She prayed to the powers, who provided her with wild game and other foods until the babies were ready to be delivered. When she had gone into labor, the girl had gone through such horrible pains that she had screamed and cried until the powers came down to assist her with the birth. The girl knew, as soon as the three women came to her, that she would not live through the birth, and she had begged and pleaded with them for her life so she could raise the three children she carried.

The Powers, however, had other plans for these three children and would do nothing to help the girl.

The girl screamed again as she gave birth, first to a son, and then to a daughter. She could feel herself getting weaker and knew that she would not be able to deliver her last child. So she begged for the Powers to let the child live with her last few breaths.

"Please... please... do not let my children die... please..." she begged. She focused on her heartbeat for a moment, breathing slow, ragged breaths. She let her eyes drift closed slowly as her heart thudded sluggishly. When the girls chest stopped moving, the smallest of the three women knelt down and carefully, but quickly, tore a hole in the girls stomach. A few short seconds later, the woman was wrapping a blood covered baby girl in a clean white cloth. The small woman carried the tiny child back to the other two women who were already holding the other two babies. They nodded to each other, not exchanging any words, and, one by one, they vanished. The small woman who held the last child hesitated with a last glance back at the mottled corpse left on the floor before vanishing with the baby.


End file.
